Remember Me, Ferb!
by Zoura123
Summary: It was 11 years ever since the Paris incident, and Ferb was in a depressed state. Now Vanessa and Ferb met again, but nothing is what it seems. Vanessa wants that sweet British boy to remember her, but he doesn't. It's up to Vanessa to find out why Ferb doesn't remember her. As she gets closer to finding out why he doesn't remember her, Ferb sinks more deeper into the abyss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meeting for Old Times Sakes

**Vanessa POV:**

As I made my way through the Library, I was able to find the book I needed.

"Hmmm..ahh! Found it."

The book was called "Mysterious Creatures", it was a book report I needed to do for college because we were learning about mythical creatures and stuff.

"All I have to do is check this book out"

As I made my way to the check-out point, I buried into my bag to find my Library Card. Then I handed the card to the Librarian, before I knew it I was out the door with the book in my hand.

When I stepped out the door I noticed a new Café across the street. I decided to check it out. I waited for the light to turn red, before crossing the road, safety first I guess. Then I crossed the road. When I reached the midway point of the road, I heard a car horn bleeping and bleeping. I snapped my head up and I noticed a car head my way..wait..MY WAY?!

Before I knew it I froze right there, waiting to be hit. But it never came. I carefully opened my eye to see what happened. Before I knew it I was in the arms of a stranger. I was VERY grateful for the save.

"Hey, you ok lady?", asked the stranger

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"Good, wouldn't want to be hit by an incoming car, would we?", said the stranger

"Yeah..thanls for saving me…umm"

"Oh, sorry for no introduction my na-"

"Bro!", said another stranger's voice

"Bro! You ok!?", said the 2nd stranger

"Yes Phineas, I'm fine and so is this lady", said the 1st stranger

"Thank goodness! Anyway, excellent save dude!", said the man named Phineas

"Heh. Thanks..oh I forgot the introduction my nam-", said the stranger

"Let me bro! I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my good brother Ferb Fletcher!", said Phineas

"Pleasant to meet you..umm?", said Ferb

"…..V-Vanessa"

"Pleasant to meet you Vanessa", said Ferb

"F-ferb…is it really you?

"Oh…umm…do I know you?", asked Ferb

"Yes!..It's me…Vanessa!"

"…Well sorry to disappoint you but I don't know any person named Vanessa", he said with a confused voice

I couldn't believe it.

"I-I'm sorry for not knowing you", he said in a sad tone

Heh. That's the kind and sweet Ferb for you. Always apologizing even though he didn't do anything bad.

"Well we better get her to the hospital if there's anything wrong with her", said Phineas

"Yeah. We should, and maybe call her parents, too", said Ferb

"Before I can protest about my parents, I passes out due to the emotions I had today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Vanessa POV:**

I felt so weak to open my eye lids….

"She's not….critical condition….needs….rest", said a voice

"Oh that's good!", said a familiar cackling voice

I guess they were saying my condition right now, though I could hear correctly but when piecing what the voice said, he/she said I wasn't in critical condition and I just need rest for now.

"….uhhh", is what escaped my mouth

"Vanessa! Sweetie are you alright?", said the familiar voice

As I opened my eye lids slowly. I see a familiar face.

"…D-Dad? Is it you?"

"OH NO! MY BABY GIRL AS AMNESIA!", said my father

"Dad! I'm fine!"

"Oh yeah? If your fine tell me something only my baby girl knows". he asked

"Hmmm… Dad you like to dress up like a princess in the bathroom which you think is your kingdom when Perry the Platypus leaves after your little 'invention' is destroyed"

"VANESSSA YOUR OK!…..WAIT THAT WAS OUR SERECT!", he said in a scared tune incase someone heard

As I rolled my eyes at him then I remembered what happened

"Dad? I need to know something."

"What is it sweetie?", he asked in a cackled sweet voice

"What happened to the person who saved me?"

"Hmmm…. OH! You mean that green haired boy with his hyper active friend? (**A/N: Srry Phineas but you are hyperactive sometimes**)

I quickly nodded my head.

"Well…he first dropped you off at the hospital…then…um…he left telling the doctors to contact family members abiut this inccident…and…then he left.", he said

"Oh…", I said in a disappointed tone

"What's wrong sweetie?", he asked

"It's just I know him and wanted to ask a sorts of questions."

"You know him?! Well what's his name then?", he asked

"His name is Ferb"

I noticed that my dad then clenched his fist in a manner I can't explain.

"Dad…why are you clenching your fist?"

"Huh…? Oh nothing sweetie!", he happily said

"Ok…how long do I have to stay here?"

"Oh only for tomorrow due you not having any critical damage", he said

"Oh ok"

"Well I have to go now sweetie! Bye!", he walked towards the door and he was out of sight

**Thrid Person POV:**

As Doof closed the door to his daughter's hospital room. He walked quickly to the exit. As he exited the building, he started to run towards an ally that looks lightly dimmed due to the building blocking the sun. As he hid behind the wall, he quickly tapped his watch communicator.

"…_Hello? Are you there?"_

"…_Erkkkk!"_

"_Good…I need to talk to you about Ferb.."_

"_Erkk…?"_

"_She knows him and his name.."_

"_ERKK!"_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Erkkk! Erkk! Erkk…"_

Doof understood everything…he knew what the mysterious person said (**A/N: I made Doof understand animal language**) (**A/N: SPOLIERS!**)

"_We just continue our surveillance on them?"_

"_Errrk."_

"_What if they meet again and "HE" remembers her?"_

"_Erk..Erkk…Erkk"_

"_You right..he can't possibly can't"_

"_Ok….we continue our surveillance on them"_

"_Erkk."_

"_Doof out"_

As Doof turns his communicator off. He looks to the sky sadly.

"I'm sorry Vanessa…it's for the best you can't see him anymore."

….weird Chapter huh guys? Well write any reviews or comments if you want.

(**Disclaimer: **Do not own Phineas and Ferb characters)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Past

_11 years ago:_

_**Perry POV:**_

"_G' morning Agent P!", said Major Monogram happily_

_I saluted to my boss_

"_I have some news to discuss with you", his tone chanced dramatically_

_I tilted my head in curiosity_

"_Come to my office", still in his serious tone_

_I followed him to his office_

"_As you may have know… ever since that Eiffel Tower incident…one of your owners, Ferb Fletcher…almost saw you", he said_

_I nodded, not liking what the conversation was going to be about._

"_Well…Ferb saw Vanessa leave with her father… thus showing your nemesis one of the most precious things in your life", he continued talking_

"_Well… Doofenshmirtz now knows who he is due to extensive reseaching", he said with his MORE serious voice_

_I quickly gulped hard.. still not liking this conversation_

"_If Doof finds out more about Ferb.. then he'll find about Phineas… then where you live.. Your secret identity… and thus using what you care about to his advantage.", he continued_

"_Well…to inform you rumor says that Doof is building something __**special**__."_

_I quickly got to my feet and went out the door to go to Doofenshmirtz's Evil Inc._

"_Wait Agent P!", said Major Monogram_

_I quickly snapped my head towards him, looking at him with wide eyes saying 'hurry up!'_

"…_You seem to care for this boys…I can see you bonded with them more than the other agents and their owners. That's why you have permission to confess to Doof why he shouldn't build it", he said _

_I looked so shocked. But he was right. In order to keep the boys safe he would have to tell him. The truth and hope luck was by his side…so he wouldn't use it against him._

_**Few minutes pass…**_

_As I flew to Doof's lair.. I needed to think about something to use against him so he wouldn't cause harm to his owners if he told Doof._

_I busted through the window with adrenaline in me._

"_Perry the Platypus? Why are you here?", Doof asked_

_I looked both ways before coming across the machine-in-progress. Then pointed towards it._

"_Oh that… yeah ever since the Eiffel Tower incident…Vanessa has been distant and in her room for a while. She only comes out when she's hungry or just wants to get something outside. So then I asked her why she's acting like this. She told me her adventures with these 2 boys and their friends. The worst part she kept talking about a boy with green hair. So I did a little research on this boy. Turns out I found him, due this boy named Irving posting pictures of them. I then printed out a picture and showed it to Vanessa. I asked her if she knows these to boys. She said 'yes' and I pointed to the green boy. She nodded at it indicating he was the one she was talking about.", he said then taking a long sigh before continuing._

"_Then I thought to myself. 'Did this boy do something to Vanessa that makes her feel like this?' Then..blah blah blah blah! I decided to build 'The Revenge-inator!'", he yelled_

_I walked up to it and noticed that it already had a seld- destruct button already applied to it. I quickly pushed the button and stepped away from the machine as it exploded._

"_Perry the Platypus! What the heck was that for!", he said angrily_

_I shacked my head side to side indicating a 'no'"_

"_What do you mean no? I want this boy to pay for making my Vanessa to sad!", he said_

_Then I looked towards the picture on his desk and took it._

"_What? That's the picture I showed Vanessa yesterday to see if that were the two boys!", he said_

_Then I pointed at them then to me._

"…_You like them?"_

_I shook my head ._

"… _You know them?"_

_I nodded my head._

"…"

_He then continued to ponder until it stuck him._

"_Their your owners?", he asked_

_I nodded my head_

"_Wait… Major Monogram approved that you can tell me your owners?", he said_

_I nodded quietly._

"_Wow….well then there's no point in destroying your owner huh?", he said_

_I looked at him in shock. I thought he was still going to get revenge._

"_Erkk?"_

"_Well I don't want to destroy them because they saved our dimension remember?, he said in a calm tone._

_He was right Phineas and Ferb along with their friends saved their dimension from utter destruction from another dimension._

"_But what am I going to do? I just can't stand around while this is happening!", he yelled_

_Then after a second my brain hatched an idea! I quickly scattered through his apartment to find a notepad and something to write with._

"_What are you doing Perry the Platypus?", Doof asked_

_As I quickly wrote down what I had in mind. Doof carefully read my message. My message said:_

'_What if you make a device that makes them forget that they ever meet? But you need to make the one for the green haired boy's for a long period because he know he likes her a lot, but for Vanessa's make it a short period of time'_

_Doof scanned his eyes across the pad, and then smiled._

"_This is brilliant! But why does the green haired boy's need to be longing?", he asked_

_I took the notepad from his hands and wrote:_

'_Because Ferb REALLY likes Vanessa. If the period was short then there can be a possible chance that he'll remember Vanessa out of the blue. Vanessa's need to be shorter because she's a teenager..teenagers forget almost everything easily. _

_(_**A/N: It's true and you know it guys! We forget easily!**)

_Doof nodded his head telling me he agrees._

"_Ok let's get started then.", Doof said._

**Ok… you got to admit..THIS. WAS.A. LONG. CHAPTER**

**My wrists hurt now….**

_**Ok so here's the chapter explanation for those who couldn't understand:This is a flashback chapter. It shows Perry the Platypus going to Doof's house explaining why he cannot get revenge on one of his owners, Ferb just because his daughter is a little down. So he easily convinces Doof to help him keep Ferb and Vanessa from remembering each other. So the plan was that Ferb's memory wipe time limit should be more than Vanessa's time period. WAY MORE THAN HER'S. And Vanessa's should be short because as a teenager she can forget easily. **_

Oh and everyone don't worry! Reunion will be continued VERY SOON! I'm running out of ideas, I finished a chapter but…I want to put 2 chapter up when I'm finished so give me any ideas about my other story.

One More announcement! I'm currently working on a Young Justice fanfic about Robin and Fid Flash.. Hehehe can't hate them. So look forward to this awesome things coming your ways.

"_Zoura123 out"_

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the characters either.)**


End file.
